


「Durmann」珍珠马甲尾鳍

by poorbuggy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 他们都以为对方是那条从指缝溜走的鱼。
Relationships: Erik Durm/Jonas Hofmann
Kudos: 1





	「Durmann」珍珠马甲尾鳍

那个签名像一条热带鱼，字母D拉出一个夸张的弓形，相比其他队友来说，小小的盘踞在角落里，是故意写在心脏那处队徽的位置，却笔迹瑟缩，往胳肢窝方向躲起来。

叫约纳斯的男人收藏了一件7号球衣，全队签名的。他在上面一眼找到他最好的朋友，眼神却很快离开了，把衣服叠起来放好。

他一下一下摸他的猫，他怀里搂着青梅竹马的新娘。他的男孩，他的珍珠马甲，自顾自在新马泰晒得全身红彤彤，是否有一两段露水情缘，是否在不认识的人身旁醒来，鱼是否游走，早不是他能定夺的了。

01.

“我永远记得二○一六年一月寒风刺骨，他头发汗湿，一不留神走到主队更衣室去。”男人坐在咖啡馆里平静地叙述，“他抬头看到我们，惊讶急促地笑了一下，眼睛里当然没有笑意，那个表情挂在脸上，没人说得清那些情绪是什么——你职业生涯总有这样的时刻，不是热血沸腾，也不是千帆过尽，它横在坎上，坎终归过去了，它却成为一根永远不会融化的鱼刺，没有什么存在感，尾巴骨上最细密的一排。”

对面的马尔科没有说话，他再清楚不过那些时刻，他的鱼刺是二○一四年夏天，科尔法斯球场到美因茨大学医院的救护车玻璃。

“你这么周到，给门兴的熟人打二百个电话，我不行，躲着不去送他。”埃里克继续他的诉说，声音里充满一贯水汽，“还有那之前的一次，我们在机场等着去迪拜，遇到门兴全队，你去找诺德维特，而我假装没看见他们的样子，没有跟他说话。”

知心哥哥罗老师捂住了脑门：“然后在那次走错更衣室之前，他来找你。”

“是……冈萨洛当时也在场，不然我可能会转身就跑。”埃里克沮丧地埋头，像猫那样呼噜自己的脸，他听见马尔科说：行了，都过去了。

其实霍菲有没有可能是故意走错的。被迫听故事的朋友没有问出口，也无从猜测：前7号的情商有多高他们都很清楚，应付媒体就像逗自己家两岁的侄子，可是他遇到多特蒙德相关的事情，偶尔会不同程度地失去理智——就像被地狱掏裆手袭击时一样，像一颗随地自爆的小型炮弹。

02.

约纳斯霍夫曼坐在普鲁士公园球场空无一人的替补席，蹭了满球袜青色的草汁，手捂着脸颊额头，不带表情地看场上，被摄影师捕捉下来，背景虚化，零零散散站着教练组几个人。他的样子像汤不热有一阵儿流行的，人生十镜头之一：无法抵抗的孤独。

他总有这种时刻，他穿着红色穿梭在黄黑里，他又穿着绿白色穿梭在黄黑里。有时候他想，算了，老子懒得再穿梭在黄黑里，可他们会过来吗？门兴踢拜仁，他跟胡梅尔斯没有多打招呼，点个头勉强认了曾经也是弹耳之交，门兴踢曼城，京多安呼噜一把他的脑袋，门兴踢科隆，苏博蒂奇从队伍的远端走过来，跟他击了掌，你好吗？我很好，你呢？我也不赖。比当古远远地冲他眨眼，约伊奇也对他招手，笑出两个兔牙。他去看过一两次多特二队的比赛，穿得很厚，围巾包住整个嘴，斯滕泽尔绷着脸，尽量不把高兴表现得太过明显，年轻的后辈轻声说：“你回来啦。”他转转眼珠，说嗯。男孩张开手，主动拥抱他。这会儿他想起来，自己穿着这身衣服时有多么年轻。

有人曾经是习惯漂泊的，五年前他们刚认识，埃里克·杜尔姆是一个没有母队的人，从未表现出想要长留的意思——他现在却可能不再习惯了。约纳斯有一天在看直播时发现边卫举起来扔界外球的手臂上，耶稣受难像旁边，多了一对大写加粗的数字，37，他眉头紧皱，几乎从沙发上弹起来。这很不像埃里克会做的事。难道表忠心的人无一例外都是傻逼，闷不吭声的人反而想偷偷摸摸长相厮守到天涯吗？他头脑混乱，意识到自己从来不懂这个人。他太矛盾了，说着喜欢孩子，想要早婚，私生活上却每天毫无着落，诚然他现在似乎前所未有地安定下来，却仍然在学习西班牙语。他容易害羞，可是竟然搞过乐队，日常小动作分明性感，还喜欢毫不顾忌地亲人脖子。

约纳斯想自己可能是会成为一个教练的。敏锐的直感让他能看出来，他的好友原本是德国队最有可能的左后卫备选，这两年多却几乎没有大的进步，离开或许是更好的选择。

真正如鲠在喉的是什么，他们拥抱起来十分妥帖，此后没再遇到更加趁手的人——在汗津津的黄黑色安联，他听见耳边一句“我喜欢你呀”。那时顶灯刺眼，噪声巨大，他假装没有听见，假装没有看见，此后一生，假装没有爱过除莱娜以外的什么人。

03.

埃里克·杜尔姆或许是最近懒得照着时装杂志打扮，穿着一件约摸购于二零一二年北威州农贸市场的豹纹黑色T恤，咖啡喝了大半，杯子推在一旁。他最后低头笑了，点破云淡风轻的秘密：

“37包含了7吧，你说呢？”

“我还能说什么，他去门兴拿的是克里斯的旧号码。”

“大哥，求求您少说两句实话。”

这会儿有个漂亮女粉丝认出了他们，过来询问是否能合影一张。埃里克笑着点点头，拉开椅子站起来，马尔科跟他做了一样的动作。

珍珠马甲最终死去了，它活在传说的石头里。

Fin.

2017/04


End file.
